The Hobbit: Surprie's
by NavyReservist
Summary: This is a rp between myself and a friend. Kili/OC and Thorin/OC! This is two girls who fall into Middle Earth but the first two dills are descriptions of them individually then two long chapters! One is into history and archaeology while the other is a military officer! How will these two best friends handle Middle Earth? One girl already has loss will she suffer it again?
1. Ashley

_**Full Name:**_ Ashley Michelle Knight

_**Nicknames:**_ Ash, Ashaani (nickname given to her once in Middle Earth)

_**Birth date:**_ June 23, 1991

_**Weapon(s) of choice:**_ two handed sword, hand to hand combat

**Physical Appearance**

_**Body Build:**_ Slim yet toned

_**Eye color:**_ Blue

_**Glasses or Contacts:**_ N/A

_**Skin tone:**_ Fair/light

_**Distinguishing marks:**_ Tattoo on right side [of torso] (Rune symbols), Pierced ears (one in each lobe.)

_**Predominant features:**_ Piercing blue eyes, high cheek bones

_**Hair color and length:**_ light blonde, flows down her back almost halfway

_**Hairstyle:**_ Usually is worn down and straightened, it has a soft wave if it hasn't been straightened.

_**Usual fashion of dress:**_ girly

**Personality**

_**Good traits:**_ Loyal, kind, and caring

_**Bad traits:**_ Overly curious, quiet/shy (This often makes others think she feels above them), can be easily jealous

_**Sense of humor:**_ depends on what and who she is around

_**Drives and motivations:**_ Loved one's, once she gets something in her mind she keeps at it until she accomplishes it. If she is told she can't have or do something she is driven more than anything to prove others wrong.

**Past**

_**Type of childhood:**_ Care free yet strict childhood. She often spent her time pretending and playing.

_**Pets:**_ None

**Present**

_**Currently living with:**_ No One

_**Pets:**_ Cat named Luna

_**Occupation:**_ Archaeologist/Historian

_**Hobbies:**_ Horse back riding, archery, writing/daydreaming

**Favorites**

_**Color:**_ Pink, Purple

_**Music:**_ Depends on her mood, mostly orchestrated music

_**Food:**_ She loves just about anything. She loves veggies and fruits. Though she's not big on tomatoes at all.

_**Form of Entertainment:**_ gaming, movies, writing.

_**Most Prized possession:**_ An old sword that was her first item she recovered on the job

_**Least Favorite Color:**_ Brown, Yellow

**Habits**

_**Plays a musical instrument?**_ None

_**How she would spend a rainy day:**_ Staying in with the doors and windows open to enjoy it while she reads or writes. She loves hearing the rain fall.

_**Smokes:**_ No

_**Drinks:**_ Socially

_**Other drugs:**_ No

_**What does she do too much of?**_ Day dreaming

_**What does she do too little of?**_ "Stay in the real world"

_**Extremely skilled at:**_ Archery

_**Extremely unskilled at:**_ Dancing

_**Nervous tics:**_ Looking around, messing with her fingers

**Traits**

_**Optimist or Pessimist?**_ Optimist

_**Introvert or Extrovert?**_ Introvert

_**Dare Devil or Cautious?**_ Daredevil, sometimes she makes rash decisions without thinking.

_**Logical or Emotional?**_ Depends on the situation however most of the time she is emotional but she won't show it to anyone.

_**Prefers Working or Relaxing?**_ Relaxing

_**Confident or Unsure of Herself?**_ Depends on the situation

_**Animal lover?**_ Yes

**Relationships With Others**

_**Does the she hide her true opinions and emotions from others?**_ She usually shares her opinions to others in private but usually hides her true emotions until she has a break down.

_**Love Interest:**_ [before Middle Earth] No One [once in Middle Earth] Kili

_**Person she goes to for advice:**_ [BME] Her best friend Margaret Stafford (Mae). [OiME] Her best friend and Gandalf.

_**Person she feels shy or awkward around:**_ [BME] No One [OiME] Kili

_**Person she openly admires:**_ No one

_**Person she secretly admires:**_ [OiME] Kili

_**Most important person in her life before Middle Earth:**_ At point in time no one really except spending time with her friend on there trip.

_**After she arrives in Middle Earth:**_ Kili


	2. Margaret

**Character's full name:** Margaret Cheryl Stafford

**[spoiler]****[/spoiler]**

**Reason or meaning of name**: **Margaret** is English Derived from Latin _Margarita_, which was from Greek _(margarites)_ meaning "pearl", probably ultimately a borrowing from Sanskrit _(manyari)_. Saint Margaret, the patron of expectant mothers, was martyred at Antioch in the 4th century. Later legends told of her escape from a dragon, with which she was often depicted in medieval art. The saint was popular during the Middle Ages, and her name has been widely used in the Christian world. Other saints by this name include a queen of Scotland and a princess of Hungary. It was also borne by Queen Margaret I of Denmark, who united Denmark, Sweden, and Norway in the 14th century. Famous literary bearers include American writer Margaret Mitchell (1900-1949), the author of 'Gone with the Wind', and Canadian writer Margaret Atwood (1939-).

**Cheryl**is English and an elaboration of **CHERIE**, perhaps influenced by **BERYL**. This name was not used before the 20th century.

**Stafford**is from the English place name _Staffordshire_, which was adopted by the man who lived near a river or creek at a crossing point, which was called a _ford_. The particular crossing point was a "stony ford", or "ford by a landing place".

**Character's nickname:** **Maggie, Meg, M, MC, Cheryl, MagPie, Margarita, Mae, Peggy**

**Reason for nickname:** **Maggie** – her mother thought it suited her. **MagPie** – From a book her friends read at school in elementary. **Meg** – Her brother thought it a term of endearment to use. **Cheryl** – Her eldest sister used it when mad at her. **Mae** – Her grandfather thought she looked like her great aunt Mae. **Margarita** – Her junior high friends thought it cool her name was that close to sounding like a drink none of them could have. **M** – Her second eldest sister called her that when concerned. **MC** – What she prefers to be called if she doesn't know you other wise Maggie, Meg and Mae are preferred. **Peggy**\- Only Ashley calls her this when she's alone with her or concerned.

**Birth date &amp; place:** August 21, 1990 Taos, NM

**Weapon(s) of choice:** Marine Corps Martial Arts [MCMAP] (This includes hand to hand combat, knife fighting, training and fighting with a Empty M-14&amp;/or M-16 with a bayonet on the end). (loaded) M-14/M-16, &amp; 9mm

Physical appearance

**Age:** 25

**How old does she appear:** Late Teens

**Weight:** She is Underweight at 110 pounds (healthy weight would be 120 pounds)

**Height:** 5 foot 3 inches

**Body build:** Slim, Athletic legs, no upper body strength, B cup breasts

**Shape of face:** Oval

**Eye color and Shape**: Golden[spoiler] [/spoiler]

**Glasses or contacts:** Glasses[spoiler] [/spoiler]

**Skin tone:** #2 Alvina [spoiler] [/spoiler]

**Distinguishing marks(include scars, tattoos and piercings)**: Freckles, Small barely noticeable mole directly under left eye, Tattoo on shoulder blade (Her sons hands overlapping with his initials in the middle), Scar on right hand between the index knuckle and the middle finger knuckle it is angled and goes slightly up the middle finger, basic one hole ear's pierced.

**Predominant features** Eyes, High cheek bones

**Hair color and Length:** Dark brown (Similar to Arwen and Lord Elrond), Shoulder Length

Hairstyle: Often worn in a French braid, Military (Navy) type bun, and other braids. She rarely wears it down in front of others.

**Physical disabilities:** N/A

**Usual fashion of dress**:[spoiler] [/spoiler]

**Favorite outfit**:[spoiler] [/spoiler]

**Fashion of dress in Middle Earth**:[spoiler] [/spoiler]

Personality

**Good personality traits**: Loyal, Kind, Caring, And Protective

**Bad personality traits**: Over protective, curious, at times quiet/shy and others loud when upset.

**Mood character is most often in:** When alone usually sad, With others much happier and depending on the situation can be serious or funny.

**Sense of humor:** Usually depends on her mood! Sarcasm, dry, witty it all depends on what's going on around her.

**Character is most at ease when:** With ones she can trust.

**Most ill at ease when:** Alone or with those who wish to cause harm

**Depressed or sad when:** Alone

**Character's soft spot:** Children

**Is this soft spot obvious to others:** Yes

**Biggest regret:** That she didn't drive her son to school the day he died instead of his father.

**Minor regret:** Choosing to hide her true feelings from others.

**Biggest accomplishment:** Other than having her son while she did College and joining the military.

**Past failures she would be embarrassed to have people know about and why:** Her failed marriage, because back then she wasn't as confident in herself and so she was a pushover to which her ex-husband had then taken advantage of. And because she was abused she doesn't want to be pitied.

**Character's darkest secret and does anyone else know**: When she was a teenager she was raped, Yes her best friend Ashley Michelle Knight.

Goals

**Drives and motivations:** Loved one's (family, friends, etc.)

**Immediate goals**: Catch up with name of friend and enjoy self on trip.

**Long term goals:** _[before Middle Earth]_ To further self in career and have a family.

**How the character plans to accomplish these goals:** (I.G.) Plans to go on trip with name of friend and not let the little things bother her so she can enjoy herself on the trip. (L.T.G.) To put in for an officers package to further career and to date an look for that special someone.

Past

**Hometown**: Doesn't claim since she moved around so much when she was younger. Claims to be from NM but lived most of her life in different parts of Texas, then moved to Missouri after high school.

**Type of childhood:** Fun yet sometimes strict.

**Pets:** Siamese cat named Mulan, Dog named Pudge [both no longer living]

**First memory:** Sitting in Grandpa's lap while he smoked his pipe.

**Most important childhood memory and why:** Grandpa's funeral (he died when she was 5), because she lost her protector

**Childhood hero:** Grandpa

**Dream job:** Actress

**Highest form of Education:** College Degree - Associates in Business Administration

**Religion:** Christian (NOT a Bible thumper or a Holy roller. Very understanding and excepting of others)

Present

**Currently living with:** No One

**Pets:** None

**Religion:** Christian (NOT a Bible thumper or a Holy roller. Very understanding and excepting of others)

**Occupation:** Military Reservist Currently a Religious Program Specialist Petty Officer Third Class (Is basically the Chaplain's Secretary/Body Guard)

Family

**Mother:** Melody Cheryl Stafford (Sherry)

**Relationship with her:** Great

**Father:** Joel Eugene Stafford Jr. (Jes)

**Relationship with him:** Rocky

**Siblings oldest to youngest:** Brother-Joel Eugene Stafford the 3rd (Gene), Sister-Carrie Dell Stafford (Carrie), Sister-Sarah Elizabeth Pace (Sarahbeth)

**Relationship with them:** Brother-Great Sister's-Rocky

**Spouse:** Divorced-Will Wright

**Relationship with him:** Rocky

**Children:** Camden Reed Stafford (Cam, Reed)[spoiler] Her last Christmas with him. This picture she keeps on her at all times.[/spoiler]

**Relationship with them:** Great (deceased)

**Other important family members:** Grandpa- Papa Jr (PJ) great relationship (deceased)

Favorites

**Color:** (Depends on mood really) Usually Blues, Greens, Red, and Black

**Least favorite color:** Some Yellows, and Some Pinks

**Music:** Loves all kinds

**Food:** Would be easier to name what she doesn't like, such as cabbage, Brussel sprouts, and cauliflower

**Literature:** Sir Author Conan Doyle, Jane Austin, Cathrine Coultre, etc.

**Form of entertainment:** All kinds of games, going out weather its to the bar, to eat, movie theatre, theatre or to just talk at a café, and tv and movies at home. Working out etc.

**Mode of transportation:** Train, and Plane (she hates to drive but will do so.)

**Most prized possession:** Tattoo on right shoulder blade.

Habits

**Hobbies:** Reading, Writing, Running, Martial Arts Training, Hiking, Art, Crafts, etc.

**Plays a musical instrument?** Piano

**How she would spend a rainy day:** Depending on her mood and how its raining reading writing, art, or even running if its just a light sprinkle. And even going out to a café for coffee and free wifi.

**Smokes:** No is allergic to cigarette smoke so never tried it or anything else even if she's not allergic to smoke from cigars or pipes(tobacco is different in them than cig's)!

**Drinks:** Socially

**Other drugs:** N/A

**What does she do too much of?** Spending time alone when unhappy and thinking about the past.

**What does she do too little of?** Having fun.

**Extremely skilled at:** Hand to hand combat

**Extremely unskilled at**: Sewing and Men (lol)

**Nervous tics:** Bites tongue or lip, Plays with hair, Fidgets, Thumb twirling, Feet Shuffling, Looking around like a paranoid person, and eye twitch.

Traits

**Optimist or pessimist?** A bit of both for it really depends on what it is and the situation. Most of the time she is a Optimist!

**Introvert or extrovert?** Extrovert

**Daredevil or cautious?** In the middle again depends on the situation.

**Logical or emotional?** More emotional at times but knows when to be logical to most at times she seems one or the other. Again depends on the situation and subject matter.

**Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat?** More like Methodical and Messy at home but in work life Methodical and neat. There is never anything disorderly even in her mess it is in an orderly one.

**Prefers working or relaxing?** Working for she has a hard time relaxing fully.

**Confident or unsure of herself?** Depends on the situation there are times where she may seem Confident yet on the inside she is unsure of herself.

**Animal lover?** Yes

Self-perception

**How she feels about herself:** Truly she at times hates herself though pretends all is well on the outside. This is most likely due to the loss of her child. (Child died in a car crash while she was at work and the child with the father. Hints why she hates cars)

**One word the character would use to describe self:** Crazy (in a good way)

**What does the character consider her best physical characteristic?** Her eyes

**What does the character consider her worst physical characteristic?** Her nose she feels its funny looking.

**How does the character think others perceive her:** Happy

**What would the character most like to change about herself:** Her sadness

Relationships with others

**Opinion of other people in general:** Some are great and some are ignorant.

**Does the character hide her true opinions and emotions from others?** She usually shares her true opinions but usually hides her true emotions.

**Person character most hates:** No one she was taught love the sinner hate the sin!

**Best friend(s)**: Ash (Ashley M. Knight), [_Once in Middle Earth]_ Bilbo, Gandalf, Bofur, Fili, and Kili

**Love interest(s):** _[Before Middle Earth__]_No one _[Once in Middle Earth]_ Thorin

**Person character goes to for advice**: _[Before Middle Earth]_ Her best friend Ash. _[Once in Middle Earth]_Her best friend Ash and Gandalf the Gray.

**Person character feels responsible for or takes care of**: _[Before Middle Earth]_ No one really. _[Once in Middle Earth]_ Her best friend Ash and Bilbo Baggins.

**Person character feels shy or awkward around**: _[B4ME]_ No one, _[OiME]_ Thorin Oakenshield

**Person character openly admires**: No one

**Person character secretly admires**: _[OiME]_ Thorin Oakenshield

**Most important person in character's life before RP starts**: At point in time no one really except spending time with friend on trip.

**After RP starts:** Throin Oakenshield


	3. Chapter 1 New Zealand to Middle Earth?

_**The Hobbit: Surprise's**_

Chapter 1: New Zealand To Middle Earth

-Ashley's POV-

Ash stepped off the plane and looked around the airport. It was a beautiful place! There would be so much to see and she couldn't wait to get started with the tours they had planned. She looked for her best friend, Margaret. She waived at her once she saw her and ran over to her. "We're finally here!" She said jumping up and down excitedly. "Lets hurry and get to the hotel, I want to go see everything." Ashley didn't skip a beat as she kept walking beside her friend. She was too excited for sleeping, as long as the flight was, and with all of the beautiful places to g she didn't want to stay in the hotel. "What should we see first?" She asked her as she read through some pamphlets she picked up off of an information rack. Ash flipped through them as she circled things that looked fun.

Once they had gotten settled into the cab car, she was silent as she watched out the window at the different sites. "Look!" She pointed to the hotel as they pulled in. "It's so pretty!" She said looking between her and Margaret's window. They followed the other guests inside to the check in desk where they got their room keys and headed up to the room. "Finally!" She said plopping herself on one of the beds. "It's so comfortable." She pulled a pillow down to her and snuggled up with it for a moment before getting back up and pulling the curtain's back. The lush green fields provided a perfect view for the two of them as she took in their beauty for a moment. She looked at Margaret and smiled. This was going to be a relaxing trip. She began unpacking as she talked to her.

"We're going to have the best vacation here." She said looking through some of the services the hotel offered. "We can get pampered in the spa with massages, we can relax in the hot tub, we can do it all!" She put down the book and looked at the room service menu. "So you think we should get some rest or go exploring?" She asked propping her feet up on the bed.

-Margaret's POV-

Margaret Smiled stepping off the plane. Amazed at the beauty around her! Seeing Ash wave to her she felt even more excitement. Running up next to Ashley she whole heartedly agreed with hurrying to the hotel. "This place is awesome!" Maggie headed towards the area where the taxi's waited for usual foreign customers. Listening to Ashley's question about where to go Maggie couldn't help but smile at her friends excitement feeling the same.

Looking up at the hotel as Ash spoke saying 'Look!' pointing towards the hotel Margaret spoke at the same time Ash saying the same words, "It's so pretty!" Laughing Margaret was so happy to finally be here on this trip with her friend. Once in the room Margaret Sat down on the sofa in their two bedroom sweet. After a few moments she joined Ash in unpacking her own things.

Margaret chuckled lightly at her friends excitement over getting pampered unsure to how that would be but looked forward to it all the same. Hearing Ash ask her question about resting or exploring she pretended to be contemplating it. Taping her chin with her finger then she quickly smiled at Ash, "Explore of course!" She quickly grabbed the one bag she hadn't unpacked not including her purse, her hiking bag. "Let's go on a quick hike. After all this place is so lush and green AND beau-ti-ful."

-Ash's POV-

The girls hiked through the hills, awestruck at everything that came into view. Ash picked up various rocks on the way she thought looked interesting. About halfway up she sat down on a tree trunk and took a sip of water from her bottle. She pulled out the map and looked at it, seeing how much further they had to go.

"I think were here..." She said pointing to a marker on the map. "But I don't see the marker anywhere." She looked for a sign that matched the numbers on the map before she showed Margaret. "Uhhh." She said looking in the distance. "I didn't know there was a riding trail around here!" She pointed to a line of horses.

"Lets do it! It would be fun!" She pulled out a couple of brochures from her pouch to find a horse back riding trail. "There isn't one for a long ways..." She said oddly. She looked at her friend confused. Maybe some people just brought their own horses.

-Mae's POV-

Mae was enjoying the hike with Ash, amused at every rock Ash picked up thinking 'She's making her stuff heavier doing that.' [this wasn't thought in a mean manner] Smiling and stopping next to Ash she too took a sip from her own canteen. Pulling out a book she bought about identifying the flora and fauna in the area she looked through it slightly puzzled. Nothing looked similar at all. Mae looks over at Ash's map then again at there surroundings. "A riding trail does sound nice Ash." Mae pauses again to look at there surroundings and then back at her book. Nothing... nothing in there surroundings matched the pictures or descriptive information in her book. Shaking her head at her thoughts that something must be wrong and at the inkling of fear she felt.

She looks over at her friend as she puts her book away. "Sure Ash lets head over to that riding trail." She smiles at her friend as they head in the direction the trial should be in. After hours of walking Mae knew something wasn't right after all it was past noon and still no riding trail. As a matter of fact not only was their no riding trail but they had not run into any other hikers either.

Looking over at Ash she could no longer keep her thoughts to herself, "Ash I don't think were where were suppose to be." Looking around herself she stops and takes her pack off. "Lets stop for a short break and eat."

-Ash's POV-

As the two girls sat taking a break, Ash kept looking at her map/ "It doesn't make any sense...how would we have gotten so far off the trail?" She asked as she looked at Margaret. "What should we do?" She asked curiously. "Even though Ash was used to getting lost she was normally in a big group with someone who know they're way around. Ash didn't have a guide here other than the seemingly out of date map that was in her pocket. "Maggie?" She said pointing to a strange looking group. From what she could tell there were a lot of them. "Maybe there is some kind of convention going on?" She thought out loud. She stood up and shouted to them, waiving her hand in the air, asking them to stop. "Let's see if they can tell us how to get back..."  
THORIN'S POV  
Thorin and his company had set out three nights ago to reach the lonely mountain. The Arkenstone was more important to him than any gold that was beneath their once glorious home. Thorin had long dreamed of taking back his home and now, his chance would soon come. Slowly they made their way through the brush of the forest and came into a small open field. He was cautious to pass through as a group of orc's hunted them. Redirecting his attention to the two bodies that sat in the middle Throin was careful to ignore them, hoping they wouldn't stop. The last thing he needed was something else to slow them down. He nodded his head at Gandalf as he watched his reaction carefully. Gandalf nodded his head as one approached them with what seemed to be a map.

-Mae's POV-

Thinking about how they could have gotten so far off the trail Margaret had an ominous feeling that they would soon find out how. Looking up at Ash she thought to herself, unlike her friend Maggie wasn't use to being lost always being able to get out of such situations. After all she had the military training for being stranded in the wilderness, tracking, land navigation the works. This being know just made her more upset and angry at the situation the two found them-selves in. Brought out of her thoughts hearing Ash use one of her many nicknames looks to Ash then toward where her friend was pointing. She got a feeling in her gut that something just wasn't right and quickly followed her friend looking most likely like a body guard yet a very small one. Her right hand was in her pocket gripping onto one of her many throwing knives just in case. "Ash?" As Ash approached the group with her map, Maggie stayed at an arms length of her friend as she had been trained when protecting a person of interest and observed the group in front her. There was no way. She thought to herself looking over at the tallest of the group, and old man in grey robes and a grey pointed hat holding a staff. No! Her eye's widened slightly as she thought to herself in a small whisper of disbelief, "Gandalf the Grey?" Then she looks over the rest of the group and grips her throwing knife tighter and whispers again to herself, "Thorin and Company?" She thought to herself that this wasn't possible and quickly put herself to the right of her friend. If she had to move in front of her friend it would be easier this way.


	4. Chapter 2 : Awkward and Angered Moments!

_**The Hobbit: Surprise's**_

**Chapter 2: Awkward and Angered Moments**

-Ash's POV-

Ash looked at her friend and shook her head. "We'll get out of your way as soon as we get to the nearest town which I'm sure isn't too far away..." She wondered how this group just so happened to have two extra horses. As if this was meant to happen.

As she climbed on her horse she exchanged glances between the men feeling a bit awkward. As her eyes locked with in particular she felt herself blush as she quickly looked away. Keeping her horse close to her friend she spoke softly. "These guys have really good costumes." She said as she glanced at the man she had locked eyes with before. "Don't you feel a bit awkward...I mean, they're dressed from old tines and I'm the one that feels silly..."Ash tried to collect her thoughts. It was just so strange to her.  
THORIN'S POV  
Thorin thought it was strange, the way they talked and their clothing...that was the thing that puzzled him the most. Women weren't normally seen wearing trousers and if they were they were normally up to no good he assumed. He shot glances at the two and rode closer to Gandalf. "We cannot afford anymore delays." His voice became deep and a serious tone found its way in. "Be patient Thorin. These young women are lost and it wouldn't be wise to leave them alone with orc's near by would it?"

Gandalf shot Thorin a look as if to say they could give away their position and quickly he picked up on it.

He turned his horse around and rode to the girls giving them each a serious look. "You two!" He shouted sternly. "We can not afford any delays. Slow us down and you will be left behind is that understood?" He watched the two as he continued. "There are orc's close on our trail and judging by how clueless you are already you wouldn't make it 2 steps before they killed you." He turned his horse and rose back to the front.

-Mae's POV-

Mae felt the urge to smack her friend on the back of the head but kept her face free of emotion. Not only had her friends words made them apparently look 'clueless' to the company of Thorin Oakenshield. She also felt that urge because not a few minutes and she's checking out one of the younger in the group, Kili she thought to herself. Great her suspicion of not being in New Zealand were not only right but worse… they were in another world and a dangerous one at that.

Deciding that she should whisper to Ash for a quick moment she leans towards her ear, "Those are not costumes Ash… and to not make a bad movie quote but I don't think were in Kansas anymore." Standing back up straight she noticed Thorin's look one she had seen before due to her time in the military… distrust. She hated that look and she would prove him wrong. "Do not worry yourself Master Dwarf for we will not slow you down at all." She felt anger at herself how dare she cry over his death when she saw the film. Now she was too upset with his hostility that she would forget all about feeling bad for him though she would continue to feel bad for his two nephews. "Master Gandalf if you please once we have reached safety I would like my friend and I that is request to speak with you. Privately." She paused for a moment and then realized her mistake she had just said his name without being introduced… Well hopefully that would be overlooked. Pulling on Ash to head to the two extra horses she herself got on with a practiced ease that would make most jealous.

KILI'S POV

Kili was too engrossed in the first female to pay any heed to the second. Her voice was beautiful and he wished to help her dearly even if his uncle was less willing. Looking at her piercing blue eyes and high cheek bones and he decided than that she had no equal in beauty. Riding up to help her up onto her horse he spoke where only she could hear. "Please forgive my Uncle for his rudeness. He doesn't trust easily."

Looking down at her he felt his heart rate pick up, "I am Kili at your service my' lady." Bowing his head at her in respect he continued to speak, "Could I perhaps assist you onto your horse?" There talk had not gone un-noticed by Mae who felt the need to warn her friend but decided against it. After all her friend was a grown woman and would do as she pleased.

-Ash's POV-

Ash's eyes widened as she realized what her friend had told her. Her hands covered her mouth as she looked back at Gandalf. As the dwarf from before bowed to her she smiled politely as she felt her cheeks blush a little. She bowed respectfully in return and even though she was more than capable, she accepted his help. "Thank you Kili." She said as she mounted her horse with his help. "Please, call me Ash..."  
Ash cursed herself mentally as she wondered if it would be an acceptable name here. She waited for his reaction, wondering if he would find the name very strange. She looked at her friend and gave her a strange look. A look she gave when she didn't really know what to do. As Margaret addressed Gandalf Ash kept her focus on the nicer dwarf.  
"My friend and I are very thankful for your hospitality..." She smiled kindly and sincerely to the young dwarf as she patted the horse softly.  
THORIN'S POV  
Thorin kept his eyes forward and gave Gandalf disapproving looks. Once it was time to set up camp for the night Thorin looked to Gandalf before walking to the girl he thought to be more sensible. "What is your name?" He asked not bothering to give his own. He kept his gaze in her for a moment. She was very pretty that he would admit, but he would need more than a pretty face to give his trust too.  
"Tell me, where do you come from?" He asked waiting for her response. He looked to her friend in the distance and scowled. "You seem better prepared than your friend..." Thorin's voice somehow got even more serious than it already was. "If she falls behind we keep moving. I will not take any baggage we don't need make sure she understands that."  
He turned from her and secluded himself from the rest of the group, pulling the map from his pocket he took another look at it, hoping and praying they would arrive soon. He looked back, stealing a glance at the girl he spoke to. Perhaps Gandalf was right to have them join their group. From how she composed herself she wouldn't be the one he needed to worry about and that gave Thorin some comfort towards her. It was the other that concerned him and now with Kili speaking so fondly to her...He would later have a word with him.  
He clutched the map in his hand before he folded it gently and put it back into his pocket.

-Mae's POV-

Mae was not sure what to think about Thorin Oakenshield's arrogance but one thing was for sure she didn't like it. Sensing that she was being approached Mae looks up and see's the dwarf that was just on her mind. "My name is Margaret Stafford." She decided short and to the point would probably be best at the moment although she'd rather talk to an orc at this point. "Though I go by Mae most of the time."

She paused at his next question, where they came from… that was not going to be an easy answer. Oh yeah we come from either a parallel universe or another world… yeah that would not be a good idea. But she was not going to lie to him for that was against her beliefs and definitely because she needed him to trust her and Ash. "Where we are from Master Dwarf things are vastly different and to be frank I doubt you much less many in Arda have ever heard of it." She looked into his eyes to show one she wasn't lying and two she meant no disrespect. At his scowl towards Ash she felt offended for her friend. "My friend is less prepared because unlike myself she has no military background Sir." She didn't mean to come off as angered but she could tell that is how she sounded angered and offended. "And if she fell behind your company than so will I for I never leave anyone behind. You best to remember that for if one of your own falls behind I will not leave them!" Before he turned to seclude himself she walks off in a huff away from the camp to be alone.

KILI'S POV

Kili smiled, Ash, that was very lovely. "Ash" He felt her nickname roll off his tongue and was happy that if felt so nice to say. "You are both welcome for to see such beauty on such a journey we would gift you both all the hospitality befitting of royalty." Kili knew that was not completely true of his Uncle and even many others in the company but he felt that way. Looking at Ash's smile made his heart race so fast one would think he had been running from a warg pack. Smirking he decided to flirt a little and perhaps be as friendly as possible.

Then Fili came up to introduce himself to Ash to which Kili had no reason to object and yet he felt the pang of jealousy. Frowning at how he felt after all Fili could be her friend as well and he shouldn't stand in the way of that. But that didn't stop his feelings. Thinking to himself he thought, 'How could such a beautiful maiden look at a beardless dwarf like me?' These thoughts though not spoken aloud seem to be reflected on his face.

Once they reached camp he made his way toward Ash to see if she would accept his assistance but it seemed his brother had beat him there. He scowled and turned away not wanting to see if she accepted his brother help.


	5. Chapter 3 : Gifts and Songs

**The Hobbit : Surprise's**

**Chapter 3 : Gifts &amp; Song's **

-THORIN'S POV-

Thorin had to hand it to her. She was very loyal to her friend and while she seemed to know what she was doing Thorin took out two items wrapped in cloths. "You'll be needing this." As he unwrapped the swords he handed one to her. "You would do well to have these. The orc pack is not far behind us and it is soon I fear they will find us." Thorin relaxed a bit as he watched the girl.

"Mind you I will not stop for your friend should she fall. She is your responsibility not ours." He glanced at Kili and back to her a bit bitterly. "Understand that this is not mistrust I have given you, merely a way to survive."  
Thorin turned his gaze to the wizard and scowled. So far it had been a smooth trip but in His heart he felt as though something more was brewing. Soon people would know about the gold under the mountain and they would come for it.

-ASH'S POV-

Ash smiled with the dwarfs as she listened to their stories. Her bright face was beaming with curiosity as she laughed and clapped along with their songs and jokes. Her gaze fell to The youngest though as she stole a glance at him. She watched him as her smile softened.

"Kili was it?" She asked him. "Do you have any songs?" She asked curiously as she took a bite of the food that was prepared. Ash poked at the fire as she waited for his response, still listening to the others.  
Her attention turned to look for her friend as she noticed her and Thorin were off on their own. She wondered what they were speaking to each other about. "Your uncle seems to have taken a liking to my friend..." She said smiling a little as she pointed to them, laughing softly.

-KILI'S POV-

Kili loved Ash's smile and her laugh, both took his breath away. He perked up at her asking his name and replied, "Yes, Ash?" Then he thought to himself… she wants me to sing? What should I sing? I don't want to have her running away… nor to look a fool. Then his face lit up and he spoke, "I in fact do have a song for you , Ash."  
Smiling he began to sing,

Ae fond kiss and then we sever  
Ae fareweel, alas for ever  
Deep in heart-wrung tears i'll pledge thee,  
Warring sighs and groans I'll wage thee.  
Had we never lov'd sae kindly,  
Had we never lov'd sae blindly,  
Never met or never parted,  
We had ne'er been .  
I'll ne'er blame my partial fancy,  
Nae thing could resist my Nancy;  
But to see her was to love her,  
Love but her, and love for ever;  
Had we never lov'd sae kindly,  
Had we never lov'd sae blindly.  
Never met or never parted  
We had ne'er been broken-hearted.  
Fare thee weel, thou first and fairest,  
Fare thee weel, thou best and dearest,  
Thine be ilka joy and treasure,  
Peace, enjoyment, love and pleasure.  
Had we never lov'd sae kindly  
Had we never lov'd sae blindly,  
Never met or never parted  
We had ne'er been broken-hearted.

Smiling at her as he ended the song he too had noticed his uncle's behavior and so speaking with curiosity, "Yes he has..." frowning to himself in slight confusion he continued to speak to her, "which is very unusual for my uncle!" His frown left him quickly and was replaced with a dashing smirk for he was now giving Ash all his attention, "Ash, I was wondering if I could give you a nickname?" Looking at her hopefully with an adorable puppy dog look that always worked on his mother, he hoped it would work on Ash as well.

-MAE'S POV-

Turning back to Thorin her face softened at his 'gift' and the fact that he had relaxed added a small sparkle to her eye's. "As I have said you need not worry or mention it. My friend is capable of handling herself quite well in point of fact. And if she ever needed help I would be there."

Her left eyebrow rose at his look towards Kili and Ash and she felt pain at his bitterness. Were there times that she was this way she wondered. "I would perhaps understand distrust much better considering the way you speak is more in such a manner even if what you say is different. I do thank you for giving us the means to defend ourselves." Seeing again another scowl from Thorin (even though it was directed toward Gandalf) she wanted to do something, anything to get him to fully relax.

With a soft tone of voice she had not heard from herself in a very long time (one of concern, and compassion) she spoke to him again, "You do know Thorin that if you ever need someone to talk to, rant to, or well anything... I have two willing ears to hear with and an open heart of understanding." She felt herself slightly blush at using his name which felt good... perhaps too good. Before anymore could be said a burned farmers home lay before the company. Mae's soft features fell into a blank look revealing nothing of how she felt.


	6. Chapter4:New Nickname & Orc's Draw Close

-ASH'S POV-

Ash smiled at Kili's song, swaying her body with his rhythm. "It's wonderful!" She said once he finished. "Your uncle has nothing to worry about. My friend and I are grateful for your kindness..." Ash looked back to the fire and to Kili once more. Ash smiled excitedly as he asked to give her a name. "Of course!"

She waited anxiously for the name as she played with her hair, a habit she did when she was either nervous or sleepy. At the moment it was a mix of both.

-THORIN'S POV-  
Thorin turned back to her, his expression unchanging. "I admire your loyalty to your friend..." His eyes looked back at his nephew who talked with the girl. Thorin sighed knowing there was nothing he could do. "Perhaps you should join them. You will need plenty of rest for the journey tomorrow."

It was a half attempt to allow him time alone. Thorin wasn't one for strangers and these girls would surely slow them down. A screeching cry filled the air as he directed his attention to the distance.

"Be prepared to fight...they are close."

-KILI'S POV-

Kili hadn't been able to take his eye's off of Ash as she swayed back and forth. He blushed slightly at her praise. Smiling at her enthusiasm and anxiousness he replied, "Ashaani?" He felt himself blush more suddenly wondering if she would like the nickname or not. Looking down at his hands he himself felt anxious waiting for her reaction to her nickname. Smiling brightly up at Ashaani his eye's holding a mischievous glimmer to them, "Would you sing for us?" Kili sat looking at her hoping against hope she would sing for them.

-MAE'S POV-

Mae shook her head knowing the Orcs wouldn't come till they were closer to Rivendell and that would be after the trolls. "One I'm just find sitting here as long as that doesn't bother you, and second from the sound I can say that at the distance that they are at…. Lets just say we have at least two nights before they are within our vicinity." Looking in the direction they heard the sound then over to Ash and Kili she continued. "Plus if they are going to keep singing I would rather not join them." She shook her head though she liked to sing she use to sing only for her son so well now she rarely sang if at all.


End file.
